


It was totally on purpose

by EmiyaChan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Fanfic, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiyaChan/pseuds/EmiyaChan
Summary: Morty's been accidentally fucking up while on missions a lot lately. After this time, he probably won't do it again. Probably.





	It was totally on purpose

It was a normal day, honestly. Rick had dragged Morty out of bed at some god-forsaken hour of what could technically be considered morning. And in the middle of some random planet in a dimension where everyone had grey skin and spikes for hair, Morty had inevitably fucked up. Now that they were both back in the garage, clothes slightly torn and ship only somewhat smoking, this too, was considered normal.

 

As they stepped off the ship, the sound of Morty ranting about nearly getting impaled was competing with the alarms of the ship protesting about the smoke leaking from the hull. And _ugh_ Rick thought. Why did he still have that thing? Whether the thought was about Morty or the alarm, Rick didn't want to think about. He was particularly upset about this mission; Morty was more distracting than usual and his increased clumsiness caused Rick to fuck up his deal with the contact he had. Rick took a long pull from his flask before sighing. A particularly high pitched yelp from Morty was directed right at him.

 

"Rick! Are you even listening? I almost got i-impaled because of t-t-those stupid spike things, Rick! You can't keep dragging me out to places like that, y-you know?"

 

Rick belched in Morty's direction. "Well, _Morty_ , i-i-if you could've just kept your shit together for ten minutes, we- we would've had our fucking shit and been on our way. But soo _-urp-_ ooome one just had to get distracted by their own two feet, didn't they, _Morty_?”

 

"Aw, well geez Rick, I'm _soooo_ sorry. Did-did I accidentally drop you - your stupid alien hair? Why was it so important, anyways? Were you going to use it to patch up your bald spot?"

 

Rick fumed at that statement. "Listen here you - you little _shit_. Those _quills_ had a special sort of toxin in them, _Morty_ , and when you refine it,  you-you get this, this _crazy_ high! You ruined my high, Morty. And you didn't drop them, you stabbed a guy with them. All of them. And then stepped on them for good measure, too!"

 

"H-hey, don't pin this on me, Rick! I ran into that guy be- w- while were running! A-and we wouldn't have even been running i-i-if you hadn't fucked up negotiations in the first place! Maybe you're just losing your touch, old man!"

 

Rick slammed his hands down onto his workbench, causing Morty to jump. Morty had been having little 'accidents' like this recently, but Rick knew that Morty was at least _a little_  more competent than that. He'd noticed Morty was being especially bratty and disrespectful lately, not following Ricks' orders and nearly getting them killed at least three times this week. Maybe he was doing it on purpose to get a spanking from Rick like usual. But Rick was really looking forward to those Modurian quills, and was in a particularly bad mood.

 

So when Rick stilled after a moment before looking at Morty and calmly commanding him to go to his room, Morty knew that he had succeeded. Rick couldn't see it, but he could definitely feel the smug smirk coming from Morty as he obediently walked out of the garage. Rick huffed as the door shut, taking another long drag from his flask and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That damn kid's gonna kill me."

 

 

________

 

 

Rick walked into his room several minutes later, to see Morty sitting nervously on his cot, with his pants and shoes already off. No matter how many times they've done this, Morty was always as shy as the first time. Normally Rick found it endearing, though he'd never tell the kid that. But this time he'd struck a nerve, and Rick wasn't going to tolerate Morty pushing his to limits until he snapped, instead of just asking for what he wanted.

 

So Rick wasn't gentle. Morty hadn't said a word when Rick walked in, but he certainly wasn't expecting it when Rick was suddenly across the room, picking him up and dropping him over his lap like a ragdoll. Morty let out a startled yelp and started to protest before a strong smack against his ass cheeks took him by surprise.

 

Faster than Morty thought a man his age could move, Rick had taken his belt off and grabbed both Morty's arms to pull them behind his back. His movements were deft, with an easy demonstration of strength that went straight to Morty's dick. Morty was left prone and completely at Rick's mercy. The vulnerability of his state thrilled him, even as he tried in vain to test his binds and wriggle free. But his position left him little traction and he was unable to do more than squirm in Rick's lap as he held the boy down.

 

"You know Morty" Rick suddenly spoke "I'm getting reeeeeeal tired of your shit out there. You think it's fucking cute?"

He smacked Morty's right butt cheek.

" _'Accidentally’_ tripping and crushing all those quills?"

A hard smack on the left.

Morty tried to shift away from his hand. "I-I-uh I don't know what you're tryin to say there, R-Rick…"

Several more loud slaps were heard in quick succession

"Do you think I'm _stupid_? Or did you actually think you were being subtle?"

Morty tried to pay attention when the smacks got harder.  A particularly hard one made him yell out.

"Well? Don't think I didn't see you, _Morty_."

The way Rick said his name made his skin prickle with unease.

"I know you saw him before you turned the corner."

Morty gulped.

"And I know you could've avoided him"

He said it almost with a sort of spite as the flurry of blows started to make Morty twist uncomfortably in his lap.

"Oh, you're always just _soooo_ distracted on- o- out in the field aren't you?"

Morty was trying to move around to get a good look at Rick and gauge his reaction, all the while muttering excuses and explanations, but all he could think was _oops_.

"Like yesterday? With the Kokian lung sac I _TOLD YOU_ not to touch?"

Rick leaned in close.

"Well after I'm through with you, you'll think twice before disobeying me again."

Morty violently shivered, knowing just how badly he'd fucked up.

"Wait, Rick…"

 

But Morty's brain could only panic as his underwear were suddenly tugged down, exposing his reddened ass to the cold air, and more importantly, Rick. And once again Morty was surprised as Rick's hand came down on his behind, albeit softly this time. He gasped as the hand then gently started rubbing in circles before he spread both cheeks apart. Something in Morty's brain short circuited as he heard Rick spit and felt the cold feeling of saliva slipping into his hole as the grip on his cheeks slowly  grew painful.

 

Morty wasn't sure what inhuman noise he made as Rick's slim fingers started prodding his hole, but he was sure that it was a heavenly feeling. Those long fingers were mercilessly opening him up, barely enough lube to not be painful, yet just pleasant enough for his masochistic side to enjoy, especially with his cock rubbing between his stomach and Ricks legs.

 

Morty loved getting fucked by Rick after he left his ass stinging; it added a whole new level of pleasure and pain to his punishment; and often he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a few days afterwards. Morty was muttering incoherently; little huffs of _yes_ and _Rick_ escaping his lips. His brows were knit in concentration, and his eyes were screwed shut, only opening when Rick abruptly stopped everything to pull away. Morty felt nice and heavy, loving the sensation of his cock throbbing as Rick held him firmly, shifting behind him. He weakly lifted his head up to see what Rick was moving for, only to be smacked harshly as he did so.

 

"Shhhh baby, I've got you. Just relax."

 

Morty whined in a high pitch, toes curling. He _loved_ it when Rick talked sweetly to him, because he so rarely did. Even when Rick was punishing him like now, there was no place in the universe he felt safer than in Rick's arms. So when Rick spoke so softly, he went limp, becoming putty in Rick's grip and trusting himself completely to the older man.

 

But that only lasted so long as something that was decidedly _not_ Rick's cock pressed against his entrance. And suddenly something was inside him, bigger than anything he'd ever taken before and brutally unforgiving. He had almost forgotten this was a punishment, and Morty started panicking again, begging Rick not to be so harsh, to ease up, to use more lube. But as he started wriggling again, he noticed the toy felt a little more slippery than before and calmed a little.  Of course, Rick wouldn't be that cruel. He must've already lubed it. Or, wait. The lube was coming from the toy? Morty wasn't really sure of the source of what he was feeling as the toy shifted and forced itself into him, making his thoughts scatter. It felt like there was no more room for it to go but Rick was still gently slipping it into him inch by inch.

 

He finally broke and spoke up, whimpering. "Ahh Rick I - I can't. It's too big."

 

"Halfway there baby, doing so good." Rick soothed.

 

And Morty started sobbing and grasping at nothing. There was no way he could take twice as much, he was already going to break as it is. But Rick just kept holding him firmly, pushing and twisting it deeper inside him. And it felt like it had been hours, Morty now crying with how much it hurt despite the amount of lube the thing kept oozing. It felt like it was all the way in his stomach, and he'd never been so full in his life.

 

"Fuuuuuck Morty you look so good like this baby." Rick drawled.

 

Rick looked down at his hole, red and puffy from the large insertion.  He watched Morty's ass greedily swallow the last inch of the toy. And Morty felt it with a pop when it was finally all the way in, tensing up once more. He was breathing heavily before finally slumping back down on top of Rick. But Rick didn't give him a break, spreading him further and putting his palm on the base of the toy, pushing it in just that much deeper inside, and Morty screamed. Renewing his efforts at struggling against his binds, he started thrashing in Ricks lap. And of course, his moving did nothing to soothe the large intrusion splitting him in half. The plug was now shifting around inside him, guided only slightly by Rick's hand as he went. But his hole was fluttering, muscles contracting and twitching trying to adjust to the foreign object.

 

Morty could feel himself drooling against the mattress as he tried to relax. But there was no reprieve as Rick coldly started spanking him again. And if he didn't have a sound barrier installed, Morty's wail would have alerted the neighbors. All the stimulation was too much for him, the toy filling him so wholly it nudged his prostate with every strike. His ass stung and his cock was harder than he thought possible as he came violently onto Ricks lap. He went limp again, so completely full and sated. Rick was always so sweet after he came, rubbing Morty's sore ass and shushing him as he sobbed with the intensity of his orgasm.

 

He let him stay in his lap for a moment before he lifted Morty up and laid him on the bed, face down. Morty dimly registered everything, mind hazy with pleasure as he twitched weakly.

 

"Morty?"

 

Rick's voice cut through the fog of his mind. Morty whined in response.

 

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. "

 

"Yes Rick." He said, purring.

 

**_Smack_ **

 

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

 

**_Smack_ **

 

"Fuck! Please, stop please, I promi-"

 

**_Smack_ **

 

"Oh baby. I know you're sorry. But I need to make sure you're not ever going to forget this lesson…"

 

"Rick, I…"

 

Morty had tears in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side to look at Rick. He was flushed, hair messy and slacks unbuttoned. Morty's eyes slowly drifted over to his hand, where he was holding something small and black.

 

"Rick" he whined "What is that?"

 

And a click was his answer as the toy inside him sprung to life. Mortys entire world went white. The toy was unnatural, not only seeming to vibrate, but also to _writhe_ inside of Morty. He was very dimly aware of the sound of a dying animal as he pulled at his restraints, muscles bulging with the tension. And Rick was standing above him, taking in the beautiful sight and flicking buttons and dials on the remote. He adoring the reactions and sounds he was dragging from the poor boy.

 

Morty was moving on instinct now, driving his hips back to meet his tormentor only to buck forwards into the sheets, searching for release. And oh, the friction was so good, coming from everywhere at once. The toy inside him kept pulsing and morphing, texture and shape changing to mold itself to his walls and hitting every spot deliciously. And suddenly he was cumming again, limbs going taut and entire body gone rigid as he screamed into the mattress. But to his horror, the toy inside him didn't stop.

 

He looked weakly to Rick as the pleasure quickly turned into overstimulation. His eyes were heavy and filled with tears. He was babbling, unsure of what he was saying; begging for more, begging for it to stop, he didn't know. But his pleas didn't go unheard by Rick.

 

He couldn't really comprehend anything anymore, driven crazy by the painful stimulation. But he heard. As he felt his dick twitch and start to get hard again, he knew he heard it, right before the spanking started again.

 

 

 

 

"Oh sweetie, we're just getting started. "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not usually a person who's into spanking but heck if this fandom doesn't have a lot of spicy shit that makes you say 'well damn there's a kink i didn't know i had'.


End file.
